This invention relates to a resin composition which is suitably used in a process for the production of resistor patterns, conductor circuit patterns or phosphor patterns, ribs or the like to be used in plasma displays, vacuum fluorescent displays, cathode ray tubes, electronic parts and the like and forms excellent resistor patterns for sending a stable electric current, circuit patterns having excellent conductive property, phosphor patterns, ribs or the like when it is exposed to ultraviolet rays, developed with water or a diluted alkaline aqueous solution and then baked at 400 to 1,000.degree. C., and to films thereof, hardened products thereof and baked moldings thereof.
In the currently known resistors, phosphors, ribs or conductors for circuits for plasma display, resistor patterns, phosphor patterns and rib patterns or conductor circuit patterns are formed by a method in which a resistor paste (prepared by making a resistor into a paste form), a phosphor paste (prepared by making a phosphor into a paste form), a rib paste (prepared by making a material for rib use into a paste form) or a conductor paste (prepared by making a conductive material, such as copper powder, silver powder or the like, into a paste form) is subjected to pattern printing by e.g. a screen printing and then to baking, but they cannot cope with the recent demand for the high density and thin width pattern of resistor patterns, phosphor patterns, rib patterns or conductor circuit patterns. Because of this,, development of a photoprocess has been examined making use of photopolymers, but having a difficulty in obtaining high sensitivity.
By resolving the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides a resin composition from which thin width patterns can be prepared with high sensitivity, so that it forms excellent resistor patterns, phosphor patterns, rib patterns or conductor circuit patterns when it is hardened with ultraviolet rays and then developed with water or an alkaline aqueous solution.